


When you’re lost we’re lost together

by 365paperdolls



Category: For the People (TV 2018)
Genre: Blanket Permission, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365paperdolls/pseuds/365paperdolls
Summary: Kate loses a case that she thought she was going to win. Anya attempts to cheer her girlfriend up.





	When you’re lost we’re lost together

She gets a phone call just as she’s finishing work for the day from a phone number she doesn’t recognise.

“Hello Anya Ooms speaking?”

“Hi Anya it’s Seth.I just wanted to let you know that she lost a case today that she was expecting to win and she’s taking it pretty hard.” 

“ Thanks for letting me know.”

As soon as she hangs up she wastes no time heading home. Kate wasn’t due to finish work for another two hours but she wants to be prepared for when she arrives and be there just in case she came home early.

Kate arrives home on time exactly two hours later. The only indicator that she was upset is her slightly red face.

“Hey.” Anya greets her girlfriend. Asking how she was or how her day was seemed slightly too on the nose. 

“Hi.” She fakes a smile before pausing in the doorway examining the takeaway and flowers on the coffee table. “Is there some special occasion I forgot about?”

“No. I just thought it would be nice.” She tries to lie but can tell that Kate has seen right through it.

She sighs. “ Your friend Seth rang and told me about your case today, so I thought this might cheer you up.”

“That’s sweet of you but I assure you I’m fine. Every lawyer loses cases sometimes.” She says as she goes and sits next to her on the couch. She then begins to pick at the food. 

“It’s ok if you feel upset though about this particular case.”

Kate places the food back on the coffee table. She stares down at the carpet for a minute.

Anya cups her girlfriends face and lifts it up gently so that it is level with hers. 

“ Kate, if you want to talk about it...” She says softly as she tucks a strand of stray hair behind her girlfriends ear. 

“It’s just, this person hurt so many people and now because of me they are free to continue hurting more people.” She begins to break down.

Anya puts her own food down and pulls Kate into her lap. Kate begins to sob into her chest releasing all the tension that she had been holding in her body since the judge had ruled against her. They sit there quietly for hours, Anya gently running her fingers through Kate’s hair as she cries.

Tomorrow Kate would get up and be a professional. She would cast away her pain and get to work on her next case. But tonight she would cry in her girlfriend’s arms. 


End file.
